whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt (WOD)
Egypt is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia, via a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Most of its territory of 1,010,000 square kilometers (390,000 sq mi) lies within North Africa and is bordered by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba to the east, the Red Sea to the east and south, Sudan to the south and Libya to the west. Vampire: The Masquerade See: *Munther al-Aswad *Shagaret al-Durr *Angelique *Antonius (Cairo) *Ashirra *Mukhtar Bey *Cairo by Night *Disciples of Anubis *Followers of Set *Lazarus *Letitia Morgan *Osirian League *Ramessu Werewolf: The Apocalypse See: *Bubasti *Gabriel Shining-Gold *Heckles-the-Wyrm *Osirian League *Rage Across Egypt *Silent Striders *Sept of the Healing Dawn *Sept of the Western Flame Mage: The Ascension See: *House Shaea *Osirian League Wraith: The Oblivion See: *Neter-khertet Changeling: The Dreaming See: *Eshu *Osirian League Hunter: The Reckoning Mummy: The Resurrection See *Mummy: The Resurrection *Osirian League Demon: The Fallen Orpheus Timeline *2800 BCE - 1100 BCE: Followers of science and magic explore the intricacies of their respective paths. Historical scientists include Imhotep and Daedalus. The Golden Age of Greek Magic encompasses the exploits of Orpheus and Medea. Moses and his brother Aaron lead the Israelites out of Egypt. * 1880 BCE - 1633 BC: Bone Gnawers following all scavenger totems except for Rat try to help Silent Striders fighting Set. -18 They both lose and the Silent Striders are driven from Egypt by Set's Curse. Rat is the only totem remaining in his tribe. Enmity between Rat and Owl begins. -18 The date is difficult to determine exactly – some books (Werewolf Storytellers Companion) suggest it happened around 1800 BC , but Rage Across Egypt suggests it happened during the 13th Dynasty, which ran from about 1786 BC to 1633 BC (according to that same book) , 31, and “Who's Who Among Werewolves: Garou Saga” suggests it happened as far back as 1880 BC, or even before then. * 672 BCE - 525 BCE: The 26th Dynasty in Egypt; the increasing contact between Greece and Egypt (and the import of mercenaries from the former to the latter) allows Black Furies to enter the land of Khem and help strengthen the remaining werewolves there. * 660 BCE: Lydian king Gyges sends Greek mercenaries to Egypt to aid Pharaoh Psammethicus I. First major Hellenizing influence on the Thothian practise of the Art. * Sometime between 20 and 29 CE: Set leaves Egypt. Horus attempts to rebuild the Cult of Isis as a useful tool. *267 CE - 274 CE: Queen Zenobia, the Fiery Queen of Palmyra, takes back Palmyra, and begins annexing Syria and Egypt using blatant acts of magic. However, she is captured and defeated by Aurelian (aided by Hermetics), who destroy Palmyra. *1900 - The remote Sept of the Western Flame ceases to be the only place in Egypt where the Silent Striders could find rest and regain Gnosis, as the could now rest at the Sept of the Healing Dawn. *1952 - Shukri Lightning-on-the-Dunes, a Glass Walker Theurge, leads a number of Garou in attacks against the vampires of Egypt during the social and political chaos of Egypt's quest for independence. When he leads his forces (minus his cousin Youssef, who had died in one of the attacks in Cairo) into Alexandria, they were overwhelmed, captured (or killed) by the vampires, and then tortured – presumably for information. About 20 Garou died in this event. *1963- Birth of Silent Strider Buries-the-Dead in Cairo. She eventually becomes a noted vampire hunter. Rage Across Egypt, p.99-100 *Mid July, 1998 - Jackal Fever sweeps through urban Egypt, killing many of its poor. The disease also – peculiarly enough – afflicts Garou, though not fatally. The Ratkin are also afflicted, although their illness follows a cyclic pattern with weeks of normalcy, unlike the constant suffering of the Garou. * . The plague kills many people and causes an intense craving for flesh, leading some Garou (mostly Bone Gnawers to commit cannibalism before they recover. Some Garou grow accustomed to eating human flesh and continue to do so after the plague ends. Meat Pudding is one of the most prominent cannibals, and he begins to encourage others to do so as well. Rage Across Egypt, p.88-90 References Category:Classic World of Darkness glossary